Time Zone
by The Defiant Child
Summary: When a spell goes wrong Daine , Kitten, and Numaire get sucked into the future. Our favorite heros and heroines come back victorious from their battal against the Giants. Percy can't shake the feeling that he's met this mysterious girl before but can't place a finger on it. How will our Tortallans get back to their own time zone? rated to be safe and thats what the series is rated
1. Chapter 1 The Mistake

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

**A Tortal Meadow...**

It was a warm summer day Daine and Numaire where resting under the bliss shade of an oak tree sharing a small picnic. Skysong better known as 'kitten' was working with the help of Tkaa on a spell that was supposed to speed the time on flower growth was accidentally tampered when a pesky pigeon flew down to for a nibble frightening kitten. Daine seeing the catastrophe about to occur she, and Numaire, ran to aid the divine creatures in cleaning the mess and to deactivate the already in-progress spell. Daine, seeing no way looked at the tall mage in hopes of an answer to this ever growing problem. Numaire was in deep thought but finnally seeing Daine's worried face he shook his head confirming her fears the only way to stop this once harmless spell into a portal to another time zone at least thousands of years in the future who knows with time spells? The ever growing portal not having anything go through decided to suck in Daine, Numaire, and kitten then closing up for good. Leaving a confused Tkaa in the time zone his friends used to gaining his wits, Tkaa ran back to king John to tell of this sad tragedy whilst they have been laying on their rumps enjoying this warm mid-summers day resting from their previous battle with Ozorne and the queen of Chaos.

**on the Argo II...**

Every member on the Argo II was exhausted both mentally and physically each of them felt as if they have been dragged through Tartarus and back. Well, three of the nine aboard the ship literally did. Fighting Mother Earth wasn't a walk in the park either for the Olympians. They, two, have been bruised and beaten but,when all seemed lost the tides had turned and the Olympians and their offsprings came out victorious. Now the demigods are out of harms way heading safely home to their beloved camp halfblood. Hazel the daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman counter side,decided to live there with here brother. Frank, two, decide to stay at camp along with Leo and Piper. Jason decided that as soon as the ship land on shore he will take the first Pegasus out of there he wanted to patch up everything with the Romans he felt guilty about how he left them. Percy could relate to how Jason was feeling, he wanted to see his other friends so bad and his his mom, he felt extremely bad about leaving his mom, his camp ,his cabin, his mom's delicious cookies. Percy just wanted to turn back time to when he was a toddler and run into his moms arms and hug and never let go and, of course, eat five or six cookies. The ship horn blew Percy out of his daydreams of dancing blue cookies, they were approaching Camp Halfblood.

**A/N:I hope this would end up better than my last book **


	2. Do you need to go to the infirmary?

**In The Woods Of Camp Half-Blood**

Daine and the gang were sucked into the time vortex. It was cold and dark, then there was a bright light that forced Daine to close her eyes. When she opened them again, her surroundings were different then the flowery meadow with woods surrounding them. No they were smack dead in the middle of a thick forest. She turned around looking for kitten and Numaire. She found Numaire staring at a pile of rocks completely mesmerized. She looked at the boulders and gasped.

"No way in the Peaceful Realms is this-." Daine was interrupted by a sharp whistle from above their heads, the sight was a sight to see! Kitten was hanging from on a tree limb by her tail. Numaire motioned for the young dragon to jump from the trees into his arms which she did, gratefully.

"As I was saying, this cannot be the same place where kitten was left."

Numaire nodded slowly "Tis the same place. Look there magelet, see that hole in ceiling? Thats where you fell in, and if I'm correct the castle should be a days walk from here. Daine can you fly around see what time has done to the village?"

Daine thought this through for a second, then smiled "of course."

With she flew of to scout the area. There was a clearing up ahead and where the palace should be was  
well, a cottage version of the palace. The village was still there. Also more of the cottages were being built. All of the cabins had its own personality

_'Wierd'_ Daine thought.

She looked toward the pier and saw crowds forming. They were watching a ship as it made it way to the shore, she decided to fly out and land on the ship

_ 'it wouldn't be here for another hour or two, surely I can find some answers there.'_ She thought as she flew to the bronze ship.

The ship was as strange as the village covered with bronze shields, scorch marks, and a dragon masthead. She started to make her descend upon the ship when something hot hit her square in the back causing her descend turn into a free fall. Daine heard some muffled voices, then hit her head hard on the deck floor, now falling into the land of unconsciousness.

** In The Argo II's Infirmary**

Percy picked up the small majestic bird gently, laying it on the infirmary table and grabbed some healing salve carefully rubbing it over its burns, the bird was slowly coming to. Then he got an idea.

"Have anyone seen Frank" Percy asked. Everyone looked from their lunches.

"Right here why?" Called a voice from the back. He was sitting between a sleeping Hazel and a soot stained Leo.

"If you're here then whose in the infirmary." Percy said as he was walking out. "It has to be a god" earning some strange looks from the crew. Piper heard what he said and asked

"Annabeth did Percy hit his head in Tartarus? I think you should take him to the infirmary and get his head checked" Piper got some weak chuckles while Annabeth sighed and stood.

Percy was headed back to the infirmary and was thinking _'If that's not Frank then it must be a god! Nah, nevermind that. But that hawk isn't normal.'_ He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him he turned to find his girlfriend slightly limping behind him.

"Seaweed Brain, what happened back there?" Annabeth asked him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the infirmary. It didn't take long for Annabeth and Percy both to barge in, then freeze in shock when they found...

**Cliff hanger dunn dunn dunnnnn**

**remember when Daine gets mad and starts talking in Gallan? well theres gonna be some grammer in the next chap **

**Oh and check out my poll I need to know what to do with Percy**

**I'm updating evey Saturday**

**books33159 out peace! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Awkwardness leads to Death

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the infirmary. It didn't take long for Annabeth and Percy both to barge in, then freeze in shock when they found... A girl?

Yes a girl, but she was completely naked except for a- claw necklace?

Percy saw that the girl had -gods know how- made a big hole in the wall. Annabeth was carefully edging her way toward the girl but before she could even breathe the girl turned around. Percy gasped, the girl could be Artemis' twin. She had long, curly, smoky brown hair that cascaded down her beautifully tanned face, blue/grey eyes that seemed to look into your soul and knows how you feel and can make you instantly feel better,and a slim and thin build, she could be 16 mabey 17 years old. To say Percy was speechless was an understatement.

"Um I uh um w-who? w-where?" Percy stammered he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Where did you come from? How did-"

The girl turned and muttered something under her breath before she jumped out of the gaping hole in the ship's wall and into the waiting sea. Percy and Annabeth rushed over to ruined wall and looked down. There was nothing there.

"Percy," said Annabeth "can you sense her anywhere down there?"

Percy shook his head, no. The only things around where a few fish, a couple of dolphins, a naiad, and a pelican flying towards the beach.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head

_'Wheres that hawk?'_ and _'that girl looked exactly like Artemis'._

Percy, being the seaweed brain that he is, slowly pieced together everything that happened that hour.

That 'girl' was 'Artemis goddess of the hunt, hater of men', and he just saw the goddess of virginity naked.

_'Good bye world' _thought Percy_ 'I'm so dead'_

_**Sorry I'm Late Guys I'm Kinda Grounded So My Story Will be A Little Late**_

_**the poll so far**_

_**Friend**__** is in the lead with**__** 1%**_

_**THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER**_


	4. Chapter 4 White Room

She started to make her descend upon the ship when something hot hit her square in the back causing her descend turn into a free fall. Daine heard some muffled voices, then hit her head hard on the deck floor, now falling into the land of unconsciousness.

When Daine regained conciousness, she looked around to find that she was in a strange white room filled with, strange contraptions and cabinets with golden liquids, next to them were some sort of golden cakes?

She looked down to find that she was still in hawk-form. She looked around again to make sure no-one was is the room , it wasn't that she didn't like to transform in front of people heck, she would transform in front of the gods if she had to, but this was the future. '_What if magic had come to a complete end?'_

Seeing that she was the only one there in that _'white room'_, as she was now calling it, she transformed into a rhinoceros. Daine backed up a bit when she heard footsteps coming this way. It was now or never, she charged the wall. She got what she wanted, and more. With a loud crash, the wall burst open. She swiftly changed back into the Daine that Numaire loved. Daine snapped back to reality when she heard the footsteps multiply and come in her direction faster, but before she could decide whether to take air or water comparing whats faster the door busted open.

Daine could sense two figures freeze in the doorway of the white turned around to find a boy and a girl both around her age of 17. The boy gasped and stuttered

"Um I uh um w-who? w-where?" The boy stammered he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Where did you come from? How did-"

The girl turned and muttered

_'Horse Lords save me now'_

under her breath before she jumped out of the gaping hole in the ship's wall and into the waiting sea before hitting the water she turned into a pelican and stated flying to shore. The boy and girl rushed over to ruined wall and looked down. There was nothing there. Before Daine was out of earshot the girl said:

"Percy, can you sense her anywhere down there?" The boy who name must've been Percy shook his head. Daine tried to keep her train of thought on getting back to Numaire and kitten, but it kept wondering on one topic:

Those Teens


End file.
